1. The Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for processing non-real time service and broadcast receiver thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital television (DTV) can not only provide video and audio services which are conventional TV services, but can now also provide various other services. For example, the DTV can provide an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) or the like to the user and can simultaneously provide broadcast services received through 2 or more channels. Especially, the number of services that a reception system can provide has been significantly increased since the reception system has been equipped with a large-capacity storage device and has been connected to the Internet or data communication channels which enable bidirectional communication.